maraya_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Being Born in 1943 (transcript)
"Being Born in 1943" is the twenty-second episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya wishes that she was born in 1943 like Ms. Carolyn so she can do all the fun things that used to be there back then. But while Maraya is watching a movie about what it was like in the 1940's, she falls asleep and then gets a nightmare after she wakes up. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of Maraya's house, where Maraya is waiting for her bus to come) Maraya (looks at camera): Hi, viewers. It's me, Maraya, and I'm just out here, waiting for the bus to come. (The scene zooms out for a second and then it is zoomed in again) Maraya (looks at camera): And also, I remembered that I'm watching a special history movie today in class. Whoo-hoo! (singing) ��A movie, a movie, I'm going to watch a movie. It's going to be fun and interesting. La la la la la la la - �� (Suddenly, she sees the bus pass her house) Maraya (gasps): There's the bus! (She runs to the bus stop and when she gets there, she talks again) Maraya: Whoo-hoo, I made it! And here comes the bus again. (The bus stops where Maraya is and she gets on it after) Ms. Carolyn: Good morning, Maraya. Maraya: Good morning, Ms. Carolyn. (Maraya walks to her seat and sits down so she can buckle her seatbelt) Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn, guess what I'm going to do in class today? Ms. Carolyn: What? Maraya: I'm going to watch a special movie about history. Ms. Carolyn: Oooh, sounds interesting. And speaking of history, back when I was there in the 40s, we had a lot of good music, drive-in theaters and restaurants, and we played outside till dark. Maraya: Wow. Ms. Carolyn, I wish I was born in the 40s like you so I can do all that fun stuff, too. Ms. Carolyn: Well, don't wish your life away, Maraya. You might not want to be born in the 40s like me. Maraya: We"ll see about that. (The scene changes to where Maraya is in the classroom, watching a movie about what it was like in the 40s. But suddenly, she gets so tired that she falls asleep and a dream starts to occur. When the dream began, it takes place outside of a hospital on June 11, 1943) Raymond: I can't believe that you're having your first baby, Wanda. Wanda: Yeah, I can't believe it either. Doctor: The doctor is here. Raymond: Oh, thank goodness you're here, doctor. My wife is having a baby and we need it out. Doctor: Okay, then. Push really hard. (A clock appears in the middle of the screen while Wanda is trying to get the baby out. The scene changes again to where the baby is finally out) Wanda (not seen): Aw, she's sleeping peacefully. Raymond: So, what should we name her? Wanda: Well, since she's sleeping peacefully, how about if we can name her Carolyn? Raymond: Carolyn, yes. Doctor: Carolyn. That's a great name for this peacefully sleeping baby. Wanda (not seen): Yeah. (Ms. Carolyn opens her eyes) Wanda (not seen): Look, she's opening her eyes. All: Aw! Wanda: Well, now that that's over, let's go home. Raymond: Yeah, let's go. Doctor: Wait! Your wife is still in labor! Raymond: What? That can't be right! Wanda: I wasn't expecting to have...another baby! Doctor: Well, I wasn't expecting that either. Now get back in that bed and push the other baby out. (Wanda lays back down in the bed so she can push the other baby out. Another clock appears in the middle of the screen and then the scene changes once again to where she got it out an hour later) Wanda (not seen): Aw, the other baby is sleeping peacefully, too. (The scene zooms out) Wanda: So, what should we name this other baby? Raymond: I don't know. Wanda: How about if we can name this one Maraya? Doctor (not seen): That's a great name. Raymond (not seen): Yeah. Maraya: (crying) Wanda: Aw, she's crying. What do you want, little baby? Doctor: Maybe she wants some breast milk. Wanda: Yeah, maybe. Come on, little baby. Let's get you home so you can have your milk. (It changes to where they get back home) Wanda: I think our visitors will be coming here soon to see our two new baby girls. Don't you think so, too, Raymond? Raymond: Yes, honey. They'll be coming here really soon. (Meanwhile, the setting changes to where a blonde haired girl is walking with her grandma) Edie: So, when will we get to aunt Wanda's house, grandma? Edie's grandma: Very soon, Edie. Aunt Wanda's house should be right...here. Edie: Oh, goody! (She runs to Wanda's house to knock on the door) (Knocks on door) Wanda: Oh, that should be our visitors. (She opens the door for Edie and her grandma) Wanda: Oh, hello, Edie. Nice to see you again. We have a surprise for you and your grandma. Edie: Where is it, aunt Wanda? Wanda: It's on the couch in the living room. Edie: Oh, boy! (She runs inside the house to see the babies) Edie: Aw...(looks up at Wanda) What are their names? Wanda (not seen): The one with short brown hair is named Maraya and the other one who has lots of blonde hair is named Carolyn, who is currently taking a nap right now. Edie: Can I hold one of the babies, aunt Wanda? Wanda: Yes. You can hold Maraya because Carolyn is sleeping right now. Edie: Okay. (Wanda hands her Maraya to hold) Edie: Her skin is so soft and also her hair is pretty, too. (Suddenly, she smells Maraya's diaper needing to be changed) Edie (sniffs): Ew, what's that smell? Wanda: I think that's Maraya's diaper. She needs to be changed. I'll be right back. (As soon as Wanda walks away with Maraya, Carolyn wakes up from her nap) Edie: Oh, hi, Carolyn. Did you have a good nap? Ms. Carolyn: (coos) Edie: That's good. Do you mind if I hold you for a minute? Ms. Carolyn: (coos happily) Edie: I think that's a yes. (She lifts her up from the couch) Edie: You are a very good baby, Carolyn, compared to Maraya. Ms. Carolyn: (coos again) Wanda: Oh, it looks like Carolyn's awake from her nap. Edie: She woke up after you left to change Maraya's diaper. Wanda: Very well. Let's take a picture of you holding both Maraya and Carolyn. Edie: All right. Wanda: On the count of three, smile. Ready? One, two, three! (After the picture was taken, the scene changes again to where it is five months later) Wanda: No, Carolyn. This isn't your food. Raymond (not seen): Wanda, I think Carolyn is ready to eat her first solids. Wanda: Is she really? Raymond (not seen): Yes. Wanda: Oh, boy. Let me go to the grocery store and get her some baby food to try. (she gets up) Look after Carolyn, Raymond. I'll be right back. (Raymond sits down next to Carolyn to look after her. The scene changes once again to where Wanda comes back from the grocery store) Wanda: All right, I'm back from the grocery store and I got Carolyn some baby food to try. Raymond: What kind did you get for Carolyn, honey? Wanda: Banana. I'm sure Carolyn is going to like it since it's sweet. Okay, are you ready, Carolyn? Here comes your first spoonful of baby food. (